Nuestra Historia
by Aing
Summary: Como diablos mi vida cambio de la noche a la mañana, y por qué nunca me lo dijeron, ¿mi vida fue una mentira siempre? ¿A donde se iban cuando decian que era a trabajar? No entiendo nada y me siento realmente frustrada, ahora despues de 15 años me entero que soy hija de 'Shinigamis'.
1. Prefacio

Moshi Moshi, Soy Nannu, y esta historia es mia, la había subido en mi otra cuenta "Aguussthiinhacullen" pero se me bloqueo.

Misa: No se te bloqueo, por idiota perdiste la contraseña.

Nannuu:Callate y déjeme explicar! Bueno, como no me estaba gustando como hiba quedando la historia, la voy a subir de nuevo con algunas modificaciones, no van a ser muy drásticas, asi que aquí está el prefacio n.n

Prefacio: Todo Cambio

Akemii Pov

Como diablos mi vida cambio de la noche a la mañana, y por qué nunca me lo dijeron, ¿mi vida fue una mentira siempre? ¿A donde se iban cuando decian que era a trabajar? No entiendo nada y me siento realmente frustrada, ahora despues de 15 años me entero que soy hija de ''Shinigamis''. Hola me llamo Akemii Kurosaki, estatura y cuerpo promedio, pelo naranja, tengo 15 años, toco la guitarra, tengo ojos violetas, soy Hija de Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, no soy hija unica por suerte, tengo a mi geme, y ni te atrevas a llamanos mellizas, Mitsuko Kurosaki o Mitsu como la llamo yo tiene el pelo negro a 10cm despues de los hombros y tiene ojos azules. Nuestro hermanito Kay Kurosaki tiene 8 años, pelo color naranja y ojos dorados, es La Copia Viva de nuestro padre, es muy pegado a mama pero cuando vienen sus ''amiguitos'' no lo ves en horas, despues sigue Kaoru Kurosaki, tiene 4 años, pelo negro a unos 2 cm despues de los hombros, a comparacion de Mitsu, Kay, Raye, mi hermanita de 5 meses, y yo que somos palidos como mi mama, el tiene el tono de piel de mi papa, es decir un poquito mas bronceadito :D, Raye, como ya dije, tiene 5 meses, aunque es pequeña ya tiene el pelo naranja con rizos y ojos azules. Terminando con la presentacion, asi es como mi vida cambio, mire a Mitsuko que se veia igual que yo, Kaoru y Kay que parecen bastante enojados y eso era de esperarce, quien diria que lo que iba a pasar esa tarde nos iba a cambiar la vida para siempre...


	2. Descubriendo Secretos

Capitulo 1: Descubriendo Secretos.

Todo empezó como un día común, me desperté, desayune, fui al instituto, hable con mis amigas, sobreviví a las clases, salí del instituto. Me considero una persona normal, como cualquiera de las miles de millones del mundo, o el mundo que creía conocer, un mal presentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo y un escalofrío mi columna vertebral, no tuve esa sensación desde que me dijeron o mas bien me iban a decir que iba a tener otra hermana, desvíe mi mirada hacia Mitsuko, estábamos calladas, cosa rara entre nosotras, caminamos hacia la entrada de nuestra casa, acerque mi mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta principal y me sorprendió lo que vi.

-Mama…- La mire sorprendida y nos dio una sonrisa.

-Vamos, suban a cambiarse que tenemos algo que eh… decirles- note que estaba nerviosa, movía sus manos rápidamente, no quise presionarla así que entre, en cambio Mitsuko se quedo en la puerta.

-Que sucede mama- dijo mas como exclamación que pregunta, algo ocultaba y parecía grave por lo cual decidí interrumpir.

-Vamos Mitsuko, no seas impacientes- me miro y asintió con la cabeza, esa era una de las ventajas de ser gemelas, nos entendíamos con una mirada, aunque si hubiese sido por mi me hubiera gustado interrogar a mamá un rato, subimos casi corriendo a cambiarnos, tengo el presentimiento de que esto nos va a afectar de forma permanente.

Una sensación rara me invadió, mire mi cuarto y varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, vi mi guitarra y miles de letras pasaron por ella, seguramente se me olvidarían, camine hacia mi closet y mire mi ropa, no era una obsesionada pero me gustaba vestirme bien, agarre un jean azul y una remera rosa con letras "A" por todos lados y de todos colores, fui a mi espejo y agarre un broche y me hice una cola de caballo dejando un par de mechones naranjas a los costados. Mi hermana y yo tenemos gustos totalmente diferentes en muchas cosas, por ejemplo, la ropa, ella estaba vestida con un vestido de tono infantil violeta con detalles rosados, tenia el pelo suelto con una bincha, según mi padre, mi madre también era de vestirse así antes, a diferencia mía, ella tiene el pelo negro, pero en el resto somos idénticas, nos miramos y sonreímos, bajamos corriendo y vimos a mis papas y mis hermanos sentados, y mi mama con Raye en brazos, otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, y el principal era "Genial, seguro otro bebe" sinceramente para mi estábamos bien así en numero de habitantes de esta casa, pero nunca espere que dirían esto, al principio pensé que era un juego o una broma cruel "no somos lo que pensamos que somos" una "aclaración" me tranquilizo, pero todavía un miedo recorría mi cabeza, todos los Kurosaki somos "Shinigamis" ya con solo pensar esa palabra me dan escalofríos, sabia que mis primas, mis mejores amigas, eran iguales a nosotros o eso nos dijeron mama y papa, eso hacia que no me sienta como un bicho raro, la historia de cómo se conocieron fue algo hermoso, pero una frase me hizo estremecer, "Debemos volver al Seireitei", ahí todo mi mundo se derrumbo, fuimos hasta nuestro cuarto a empacar, pues esta misma noche partiríamos allí, cerramos la puerta y no pude contener mas mis lagrimas, no quería separarme de el, sentí los brazos de Mitsuko y escuche sus consuelos que lograron calmarme, luego lo llamaría y me despediría, de repente escuche el tono de mi celular, mas bien su tono, y me apresure a contestar.

-Hola Akemi –siempre me alegraba escuchar su voz, creo que me ahorro saldo que el me llamara.

-Hola Ren, ¿Cómo estas?- no podía decirle así como hacia "me voy"

-Mal y ¿vos?- note la tristeza en su voz.

-Peor que nunca, ¿Por qué estas mal?-

-Me voy Akemi, por eso –me quede en shock, será posible que…

-Adonde vas?- trate de parecer calmada y que no se note la ilusión en mi voz, no quería que me malinterpretara.

-No te puedo decir, si te lo dijo pensarías que estoy loco- dijo para soltar un suspiro.

-Créeme, más loco que lo que me paso hoy no puede ser-

-¿Qué te paso a ti?-

-También me voy- dije como si nada, no quiero decirle la verdad, y si solo es una coincidencia, no quiero que piense que soy una loca.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- supongo que tenia la misma ilusión que yo.

- No me creerías-

-Tus padres también te dijeron algo que creías que era una broma de mal gusto pero al parecer es real ¿verdad?-

-Si y a ti-

-Creo que iremos juntos Akemi- sonreí y sentí como si mi mundo se reconstruyera.

-Bueno en ese caso nos vemos. Te amo- espero que así sea

-Lo mismo dijo, te amo- y termino la llamada.

Empaque toda mi ropa de manera impaciente, estaba nerviosa y mucho, el reloj marcaba las nueve en punto, media hora mas y todo cambiaria.

-Ey, Tierra llamando a Akemi!-y si, otra vez me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- trataba de sonar tranquila pero cada vez me sentía mas emocionada, pero las dudas volvieron.

-¡Por dios! Akemi escúchame, ya tenemos que irnos- la mire y vi como agarraba su inseparable block de dibujo y abría la puerta. –Te espero abajo-Escuche la puerta cerrarse y mire mi habitación una vez mas, agarre una mochila con parte de la ropa, ya que la mayoría estaba en una valija ya en la entrada, abrí la puerta y baje las escaleras, no puedo negar que me causo melancolía, y uno que otro recuerdo chistoso, como mi primer beso en el sofá de la sala principal, la vez que me presentaron a Kay, como lo miro Mitsuko cuando llego, cosa que hizo preocupar a nuestros padres ya que la pequeña Mitsuko sentía que su puesto como "Bebe" de la familia había sido usurpado injustamente, cuando adoptamos a un perro, el cual misteriosamente desaparecio, cuando me regalaron mi guitarra, la vez en que rompimos el televisor en una guerra de almohadas con Kay, Kaoru, Mitsuko y yo, reí por ello, nos habíamos puesto histéricos y gritábamos que nos íbamos a morir, aunque el castigo no fue mucho mejor, sin televisión, internet, ni celulares por un mes, supongo que debó aclarar que ese dichoso televisor había sido comprada hace tres días, ahora si entienden el porqué de la severidad de este.

Mi vida en el mundo humano había sido común, crecí, me divertí, me enamore, y ahora en el otro, aunque no tengo idea en que me espere, supongo que solo debo esperara a ver que es lo que el camino me prepara.


	3. Gran Cambio y Maldito Perro

Mitsuko pov

Esto es increíble, como un `Chicos vengan a la sala` se transformaba en `Somos Shinigamis y por lo tanto ustedes también`. Lo primero que pensé fue que era una broma, y de muy mal gusto ya que según lo que escuche en la escuela "Shinigamis" era Dios de la muerte, estoy consiente de que yo y mis hermanos podemos ver espíritus, así que es posible, la siguió el Enojo, por que diablos nunca y repito NUNCA nos lo dijeron, y ahora después de 15 años tiene la cara para hablar, bueno no es como si nos digieran "son adoptadas" pero es un secreto de años y que nos concierne a todos nosotros, desde ellos hasta Raye, por tercero Ira, ¡Nos mintieron durante años y dijeron que todo era Imaginación! ¡Nos hicieron pensar que estábamos Locos! ¡Ver fantasmas es solo tu imaginación hija! y ahora que dicen, por cuarto Culpa, si culpa, este no es su mundo, y están acá por nuestra culpa, nos dieron lo mejor y nos hicieron creer que éramos normales por alguna razón, los conozco y no nos mienten por nada y por ultimo Aceptación, y bueno que se iba a hacer, nunca fuimos normales y lo sabemos, Mejor, somos dioses, no cualquiera puede decir eso…

-Sabemos que lo que hicimos es imperdonable, pero esperamos que entiendan y que esto lo hicimos por el bien de ustedes, para que tengan una vida normal, el Seireitei es seguro pero… después de un digamos que "suceso" decidimos que lo mejor era venir al mundo humano, algunos se quedaron, pero la mayoría decidimos volver…-Genial, el sentimiento de culpa vuelve, aunque mezclado con felicidad, ¿La mayoría? ¿Hay más Shinigamis? ¿Seireitei? ¿Suceso? ¿Tenemos más familia? ¿Tenemos otra prima además de Yukiiko Hitsugaya? ¿Cómo será el Seireitei? pero ¿El Seireitei es su hogar? ¿Por nuestra culpa lo abandonaron?

-Ahora lo mejor es volver, aunque si ustedes no quieren puedo pedir a mis asistentes de la fuerza secreta que hagan guardia en la casa-¿Asistentes? ¿Fuerza secreta? ¿Mama era importante en el Seireitei? ¿Qué es ese "suceso" tan peligroso que sucedió?

-Mama, papa, ¿que paso en el Seireitei? ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que ir?-Tuve que decirlo, esas preguntas me estaban matando.

-Es un tema complicado en el cual no deben meterse ni preocuparse, nosotros lo resolveremos-Nos regalo esa sonrisa cálida que siempre nos tranquiliza, y hoy no era la excepción.

-Ahora iremos todos a la casa de Urahara, ahí deben estar los otros también-Dijo mas tranquilo mi papa, al principio puedo jurar que estaba temblando

-¿Quienes otros?-Puedo jurar que hablamos los 4 a la vez

-Ya lo sabrán, ahora vayan a cambiarse, en media hora vamos ¿OK?

Yo y Akemi corrimos a nuestra habitación y pude ver el lado sensible de Akemi, uno que hace tiempo no veía, es mi hermana y odio verla triste, aunque a veces los cambios traen felicidad pero ¿A que precio?

Farraha Pov.

Odio sentirme tan confundida, tan engaña, yo no soy de enojarme con facilidad, pero esta vez se pasaron, creo que mi cara todavía no volvió a su tono durazno después de que me puse roja de la ira, y bueno, quien no reaccionaria así después de saber que sus padres eran Shinigamis, trate de tranquilizarme, no me gusta estar roja. Mi nombre es Farraha Janatari, soy hija de Yuzu Kurosaki y Jinta Janatari, tengo 15 años, mi mama me tuvo cuando tenia 16 años, soy alta, aunque no la exageración, soy pelirroja y me teñí las puntas de rubio, soy muy tranquila y rara vez me enojo, siempre hice y di todo por mis padres para enorgullecerlos, en parte es por que obviamente los amo pero la realidad es diferente y solamente mis amigas lo saben, siento una gran culpa, ¿Por qué? Por haberle arruinado la vida a mis padres, no me pueden engañar con que me planearon por que nadie piensa en tener un bebe a los 16 años, muchas veces me siento una carga para ellos pero intento disimularlo.

Llegamos, paramos frente a un lugar conocido para mi, la "Tienda" de Uruhara, aunque tienda no tenga casi nada, llegamos y tocamos la puerta, rápidamente nos abrieron y mi madrina me recibió con un abrazo, Yoruichi, mi segunda madre, ella no podía tener hijos y me veía a mi como una, me mimaba y consentía y simplemente no podía quejarme, a eso agréguenle que soy hija única, es decir, era mimada dentro y fuera de mi casa, pasaron media hora, en la que me explicaron con detalle todo lo que significaba ser Shinigami, cada vez me intereso mas todo lo que ese mundo ofrecía, tenia curiosidad de ir y ver todo lo que era, me parece muy mágico, casi irreal.

Al paso de media hora apareció Ren Abarai, el novio de mi prima, era bueno, un poco idiota e odioso a veces pero si a mi prima le gusta, que puedo hacer, aunque comprobé que el dicho de "Con años se gana experiencia" es una mentira, pues el que me lleva un año parece mas infantil que todas nosotras juntas cuando quiere, decidimos bajar para que todos tengan sus charlas de "adultos", hablamos de cosas triviales y de repente escuchamos que alguien bajaba al "sótano" donde estábamos, nos dimos vuelta y vi a varias personas bajar, personas que reconocí al instante.

-Ey mellis apúrense…- trate de no reírme al ver la cara de Mitsuko.

-Hola Fa- La mire con mala cara, odio que me digan "Fa" mi nombre es Farraha no Fa. Vi a Yukiiko caminar con cara de cómo si hubieran matado a alguien.

-Que pasa Yukii- no me gusta que la gente que quiero sufra

-¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada!- dijo gritando y se fue caminando, con Mitsuko nos miramos y la seguimos.

-Yukiiko-nada-Yukiiko- pude ver su pelo blanco y fuimos corriendo hacia ella que estaba mirando al vacío- ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si no es nada- todavía no nos dirigió la mirada- Solamente estupideces-soltó una lagrima.

-¿Estas así por todo lo que paso hoy? Yukii estamos juntas en esto, va a ser divertido…- me interrumpió con una frase que nunca voy a poder olvidar.

-Si, para ustedes, a ustedes no les cuesta nada adaptarse, pero a mi siempre me ven como la rara, como la chica fría a la que nadie se quiere acercar- dijo Yukiko con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No días eso, va a ser divertido, además todos los humanos están locos, pero que sabes como son las almas?- Mitsuko siempre nos saca una sonrisa.

-Bueno, para ustedes quien va a venir con una marca en el cuello, Ren o Akemi- las tres nos reímos.

-Para mi Akemi- creo que era lo más obvio

-Para mi Ren- dijo Yukiiko

-Para mi ambos y viene desarreglados- Mitsuko era la mas pervertida entre nosotras.

pasamos lo que quedaba de tiempo hablando de boludeses hasta que llego el momento que todos bajaron, entre ellos mis primitas. mis amigos y las zorras, dijo las tiernas y dulces Gina Ichimaru y Akina Shiffer, una me caía peor que la otra, ni las salude, salude a sus padres, vimos como se habría una portal, y caminamos hacia nuestra nueva vida.

Llegamos y era algo simplemente mágico, caminamos todos juntos y trate de no perderme, si, yo me pierdo hasta en un laberinto para nenes de 5 años.

Después de burlarme junto con Yukiiko, Mitsuko y Mina (descripción al final) fuimos todos al Seireitei y la única palabra para describirlo era GUA! era hermoso y bastante tradicional por así decirlo, ya era madrugada y todos o por lo menos lo mas jóvenes estábamos bastante despiertos, al estar nuestra futura casa llena de polvo por el poco uso nos dirigimos toda la bola a la mansión Kuchiki.

Akemii Pov.

No niego que estaba nerviosa, conocería a mis tíos, según lo que me dijeron se llamaban Byakuya y Hisana Kuchiki, pero ¿Que pensaran de mí? ¿Les caeré bien? no soy alguien que se deja llevar por lo que las personas piensan, pero es raro, todo esto es raro...

-Avril!- escuche un llamado y unos ¿Ladridos? Mierda!. Vi a Ren tratar de no reírse y le di un pequeño y lo mas disimulado codazo en las costillas.-Avril trae eso ahora!- estábamos en la puerta y vi como mi mama sonreía y daba unos leves golpes, indicando que habíamos llegado.

-Nee-chan! Ya llegaron ¿Como están?- Vi como se saludaban y nos presentaban, pero escuche ese maldito ladrido, creo que no había dicho que metí a mi gatita Nannu en mi mochila.-Ella es Avril, nuestra Golden- era una Golden blanca y que me miro para después gruñirme, instintivamente me escondí detrás de Ren, esta perrita me iba a joder la vida...

Moshi Moshi, Gracias a rukiasicc y a metalic-dragon-angel Por leer el anterior Capitulo.

*Mina Yasutora: Hija de Chad y María, vive con sus padres y sus dos hermanos en el mundo humano, su hermano mayor Nacho (16) y su Mellizo Sebastián (13) es de piel morena, ojos verdes y pelo negro, bastante mal pensada y graciosa, amiga de Akemii y Mitsuko.


End file.
